the moon
by Anne Laurelin
Summary: This is something different from the beginning of marauders,its about how everything would have been if remus and others not always had been friends
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black had never considered him self like someone who had difficulties to make friends, until he knew Remus Lupin.

When he came to the conclusion that there was a boy with whom he had to share the bedroom and to whom he was not able to talk with, he realized that hed never had to give the first step to make someone talk. theyd been Always the others who had come first, attracted by his smile and his happy personality, and in his first year in Hogwarts he found himself trying to do friendship with an unsociable boy who seemed not to have the intention of initiating a conversation and that in general was answering everything with monosyllables, Sirius simply didnt know what to do. the other two boys of the bedroom didnt also know what to do with Lupin.

Peter was very shy but when he was with his two friends he was a completely different person, and James was a constant explosion of energy... Which seemed to intimidate Lupin , who was looking disapprovingly at everything meaning descontrol.

That he barely spoke, that he was all the time buried between his books, that there was no way of convincing him to go out awhile, only to being close to the chimney in the common room ... all that was making Sirius feel uncomfortable, who could have limited to shrinking shoulders and to continue laughing with his friends, but he couldnt do it. He also had been very alone at his arrival to Hogwarts and he realized how much he could depressed without James and Peter. He could not handle the look of unhappiness of Remus. that was.

And then Lupin's monthly disappearances began, who was returning always with a debilitated and sick aspect that was alarming them so much, and always saying some excuses that as time was passing they sound increasingly false. Something bad was happening to him. But how could anyone ask him what was happening if there was no way of talking with him?

Sirius left the feather in the inkstand, letting for later the essay on the poisonous fungi that he had to present for Herbology and looked at Remus over the shoulder. The boy of chestnut-colored hair was in his bed, but he was not sleeping. He was thinner than last week and Sirius didnt doubt that he had to be sick or submitted to any situation that was provoking great distress. It was not only a nostalgy for his home or simple lack of adjustment to an unknown environment.

- Hows your mom, Lupin? - he asked, in the most nice tone that he could. The most recent excuse was that his mother was sick.

- better - Remus answered , with distant voice.

" she cant be much better when you say it with that face " thought Sirius, but he did not find how to say it. - I am glad, youll see that everything is going to be ok soon

- ... mjú...

" You dontn believe me a word. is she so bad? is it something incurable? "

- Do you like Hogwarts?

- yes.

- what do you like more?

-Mmm... that wasnt a answer. Maybe asking something more specific ...

- which is your favorite matter?

- defense.

- yeah? Why?

-Mmm ... - this time he shrunk his shoulders, which Sirius considered to be an advance in the communication.

- do you wanna go to walk awhile?James is thinking of doing a joke to Snapy, and I believe that...

- not, thanks. Remus turned like preparing to sleep and with it the dialogue finished.


	2. Chapter 2

- I dont know why are you wasting your time - Peter said- ifhe wants to be alone we should leave him alone.

its just... i dont think he wants to be alone - said Sirius-, is like he didnt know he doesnt have to...

- gregarious instinct.

- What? Dont tell me that youve been reading those muggles books again.

- you should read them too, you would learn so much.

- like?

- thatthe oneof the problem is not Lupin but you.

- Meee?

- gregarious instinct, the desire, the need to be with the group, the tribe ... or in your case, I would dare to say, with the herd.

- Hey! Are you calling me animal?

- no you idiot is just, you dont like to be alone right?

- well yeah, and what does it have to be with Lupin? I am not alone. In this moment Im not in very good company, and yes, im talking about you, Peter, but I am not alone.

- there the point is: as you cant stand loneliness you dont want Lupin to be alone either, Because since he hasnt joined to the group it makes you feel isolated . You prefer that your herd is bigger that beech two herds separates.its very simple.  
- Are you saying that Im not trying to get him out of his shell for his good but for my comfort?

- What does make you think that your friendship would be of benefit to him?

Up to this moment Sirius had been taking it to joke, but Peter's last commentary bothered him.

- Does my friendship needs to be a benefit for someone? Is it a benefit to you?

- yeah, a lot- Peter smiled-. But maybe Lupin is better without friends, or at least thats what he seems to think. Dont you believe that he has the right to be respected?

Sirius didnt know what to answer.

…..


End file.
